My Brother, My Lover OVA
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive tetap keras kepala, selalu arogan, dan masih tidak suka mendengarkan orang lain, tapi jika dia mendadak demam. Apakah Ciel masih tetap setia dengan sikap jeleknya itu? Warn : typo, AU, OOC, two-shoot.


**My Brother, My Lover OVA**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**My Brother, My Lover OVA ©Aoi-Umay**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC parah, typo, Cerita Geje, Two-shoot **

**DLDR**

**R&R**

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

**Pentonville street... Pukul 09.30 AM**

Seperti pada pagi-pagi biasanya, seperti pada ratusan hari yang mereka lalui bersama dalam rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya minimalis-modern, dengan dominasi dinding berwarna abu-abu dan putih gading dipadu dengan perabot kayu yang diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga menampakkan kesan sederhana yang mewah.

Sosok pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah berdiri dengan apron hitam di depan kabinet dapur bergelut dengan telur, sosis, daging serta roti panggang untuk dua porsi. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin hanya mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sang adik yang kini masih nyenyak berselimut dalam kamarnya, tidak akan mau makan jika makanan itu adalah buatannya sendiri. Tentu saja remaja 19 tahun itu tidak akan mau memakan telur hitam yang dia goreng sendiri sampai gosong tak berbentuk.

Manik ruby Sebastian terbelalak saat menyadari jam dinding di dapur menunjukkan pukul 09.30 AM. Walaupun dia sadar dan tahu bahwa sang adik adalah pangeran tidur paling parah yang pernah dia kenal, tapi keterlaluan namanya jika sampai siang seperti ini pemuda surai dark navy blue itu belum menghiasi ruang makan mereka. Paling lambat biasanya pukul sembilan pagi sang adik sudah duduk di ruang makan sambil mengerutukan tentang mimpi-mimpinya, atau tentang kegiatannya di kampus. Apapun yang paling sering dia lontarkan dari balik bibir merahnya hanya gerutuan dan gumaman yang anehnya menurut telinga sang kakak adalah musik yang mengalun indah.

Well... Sebastian harus segera memeriksakan diri pada dokter THT secepatnya.

Setelah menghela nafas sambil melepaskan apron yang sejak tadi sudah memeluk tubuh jenjangnya, pemuda yang lebih tua dari adiknya tiga tahun itu berjalan keluar dapur berniat untuk membangunkan pangeran tidurnya tersayang.

Namun, niat Sebastian harus terhenti diujung tangga saat manik rubynya menatap pemuda dengan tinggi 158 cm itu tengah meniti menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya dramatis.

Entah dengan sadar atau tidak, namun yang jelas pemuda manik merah delima itu tengah menahan nafas, saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup menggoda iman. Tubuh tanggung sang adik hanya berbalut celana pendek di atas lutut dipadu piama berlengan pendek dengan dua kancing atas yang sudah terbuka sehingga membuat potongan leher piama berbahan katun halus meluncur ke arah lengan sebelah kirinya memperlihatkan bahu putih pucat sang adik terpapar udara luar.

Ciel Phantomhive – adik baptisnya- berjalan semakin mendekati sang kakak yang masih berdiri mamatung diujung tangga dengan wajah tenangnya. Melihat sang adik yang polos, mengoda iman serta tanpa pertahanan seperti ini, pasti akan mudah bagi Sebastian untuk menerjang pemuda dengan tinggi hanya satu meter setengah itu, dan si reven juga yakin jika seorang Ciel Phantomhive tidak akan mampu melawan tindihan darinya yang memiliki tinggi 185 cm, apalagi mereka hanya berdua saja dalam rumah berlantai dua itu.

Sayangnya Sebastian harus segera menepis fantasi-fantasi anehnya barusan, sebelum dia mendapat lemparan benda-benda yang berada di dekatnya karena sang adik yang akan kesal saat menyadari senyum sang kakak adalah senyum mesum yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang tak jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun Ciel?" tanya Sebastian pelan saat pemuda surai kelabu itu sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Hn..." jawaban super singkat milik Ciel membuat Sebastian tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

**Ruang makan... Pukul 09.45 AM**

Tek.. tek...

Terdengar dentingan pisau makan dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring keramik dihadapannya. Sejak 15 menit setelah mereka memulai acara sarapannya, Ciel nampak tak berselera untuk menyuapkan sarapannya, setelah pemuda surai kelabu menghempaskan diri pada kursi tempat makan, kegiatan yang dilakukan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tidak jelas, membuat dentingan-dentingan tak berirama serta gerakan tangan yang berkali-kali menijit keningnya samar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ciel?" tanya Sebastian khawatir, walaupun pada dasarnya kulit Ciel memang putih pucat, tapi Sebastian sadar bahwa pucat sang adik sekarang bukan sekedar pucat karena warna kulitnya saja, namun ada pucat karena hal lain.

"Jika kau tak enak badan, lebih baik tak perlu berangkat ke kampus untuk sementara. Biar aku yang meminta izin pada dosenmu." tawar Sebastian yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala singkat sang adik.

"Aku baik-baik saja... lagipula kuliah hari ini hanya sampai pukul tiga sore, jadi aku tidak akan mati karena berangkat kuliah."

Sebastian hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar bagaimana keras kepalanya sang adik. Apapun yang sudah diputuskannya tak akan mungkin dapat dicegah oleh orang lain.

"Tapi kau kelihatan pucat Ciel."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sebastian. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berlagak seolah kau ibuku." bentak Ciel kesal sambil meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan sarapannya yang hanya dimakan beberapa suap, meninggalkan Sebastian yang kembali menghela nafas.

**Kamar Sebastian... Pukul 06.00 PM**

Sebastian terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang sangat tenang dan selalu positif thinking sekarang sedang dilanda kecemasan luar biasa. Masalahnya adalah sekarang sudah lewat tiga jam dari waktu seharusnya Ciel pulang dari kampus.

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, yang dia lakukan hanya mengetuk-ketukkan pena yang ada digengamannya secara tidak elit pada tumpukan laporan mahasiswanya yang harusnya dia periksa. Namun sejak menyadari adik tersayangnya pulang terlambat membuat sang raven tak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun pada tumpukan kertas yang harusnya bisa dia periksa dengan cepat.

Firasat buruk terus menghantuinya seiring dengan detik waktu yang semakin menjauh dari angka enam. Sebastian sudah berulang kali berniat untuk langsung saja menelfon pada ponsel sang adik, tapi segera dia batalkan karena takut akan menganggu kegiatan kuliah sang adik.

'Ciel... kau baik-baik saja bukan?' batin Sebastian, mencoba mengirimkan telepati melalui batinnya berharap Ciel yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya menyadari kecemasan yang melanda kakaknya. Ya... walaupun apapun yang dilakukan Sebastian terkesan sia-sia.

Sadar bahwa bersikap negatif thinking hanya membuatnya makin tersiksa, akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk menghirup nafas banyak-banyak untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mencoba untuk kembali berkosentrasi pada tugas-tugas yang bertumpuk di depan meja kerja di dalam kamarnya.

**Kamar Sebastian Michaelis... Pukul 06.30 PM**

30 menit tidak cukup bagi seorang Sebastian untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari kekhawatirannya terhadap sang adik. Ketakutan akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk kembali terlintas, saat manik merah delima Sebastian menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi matahari London akan terbenam.

"Ciel tak pernah pulang seterlambat ini, kalaupun terlambat biasanya dia akan memberi kabar."

Bosan dengan semua spekulasi yang makin membuatnya makin tak tenang, sang raven segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menyambar mantel hitam faforitnya dari gantungan baju, menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja dan melesat menuju pintu depan untuk menyeret sang adik pulang agar pikirannya kembali tenang.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, niat Sebastian harus terhenti ditengah jalan. Niat mengebu untuk menemukan sang adik harus terhenti saat kaki jenjang sang arven menuruni tangga dan mendapati seseorang menekan bel rumahnya dengan kasar ditambah dengan ketukan tak sopan pada pintu kayunya.

Sebuah kerut menghiasi kening di wajah charming sang raven. Semoga saja tamu yang ada dibalik pintu kayunya itu tamu yang penting. Jika tidak Sebastian sudah bersumpah akan menendang tamu tak sopan itu jauh-jauh dari rumahnya.

Rahang Sebastian mengeras saat mendapati tamu tidak sopannya adalah salah satu mahasiswanya yang bersurai kuning gelap, yang sekaligus sahabat sang adik.

Sebastian sudah siap mendamprat pemuda dihadapannya itu kapan saja, namun sebelum hal itu dilakukan, Sebastian harus menelan makiannya bulat-bulat karena menyadari wajah Alois Trancy sudah pucat pasi.

"Ci... Ciel... pingsan lagi." ucapnya tergagap sambil menunjuk ferrari merah miliknya yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

Manik ruby Sebastian membelalak seketika saat menyadari apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya menjadi hal yang nyata. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa sang adik.

Bergegas Sebastian berlari menuju mobil yang sebelumnya ditunjuk jari pucat Alois, membuka pintu penumpang dengan kasar dan mendapati pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya.

Nampak pemuda bersurai kelabu yang tengah berusaha keras bernafas dengan baik, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, kening yang sudah kebanjiran keringat dingin serta wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

Sebastian berbalik menatap pemuda yang mengantar sang adik dengan tatapan tajam, setajam pembunuh. Meminta pertanggung jawaban, menuntut kejelasaan.

"Setelah kuliah tadi tiba-tiba Ciel tidak sadarkan diri, berdasarkan dokter di ruang kesehatan Ciel terserang demam. Jadi setelah siuman, saya mengantar Ciel pulang dan dia kembali pingsan dalan perjalanan." terang Alois takut-takut.

Setelah menghela nafas dan menenangkan pikiran, Sebastian mendekati tubuh ringkih sang adik dan dalam sekali hentakan Ciel sudah dalam bopongan sang kakak yang mengendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantar Ciel, lebih baik kau juga segera pulang, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Biar aku saja yang akan merawat Ciel." ucap Sebastian saat menyadari pemuda surai kuning gelap itu sedang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya juga sudah menelfon dokter kenalanku untuk memeriksa Ciel, mungkin sepuluh menit dia akan sampai kemari." suara cempreng sang mahasiswa membuat Sebastian harus kembali berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya. "Well... sekali lagi terima kasih Alois."

Segera setelahnya Sebastian bergegas memausuki rumah, meninggalkan dan membiarkan Alois yang masih terpaku di halaman, sambil mengendong sang adik yang masih pingsan.

**Kamar Ciel Phantomhive... Pukul 06.40 PM**

Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati dibaringkannya tubuh ringkih sang adik di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ruang yang didominasi warna blue sky itu menjadi teman Ciel melepas lelahnya seharian.

Sebastian menatap nanar sang adik yang kini terbaring lemah, andaikan saja pagi tadi Ciel tak keras kepala dan mendengarkannya, pasti dia tidak akan mengalami hari seberat ini. Andaikan saja pagi tadi Sebastian lebih tega untuk memaksa adiknya itu untuk tinggal dirumah, tentu saja Sebastian tak perlu menemukan pemandangan yang menyayat hati seperti ini.

Pikiran tentang pengandaian-pengandaian itu harus terhenti saat Sebastian mendengar rintih samar dari bibir sang adik. Segera dia mendekatkan diri untuk mendengar rintihan sang adik dengan lebih jelas, namun sayang yang didapatkannya hanya rintihan tak jelas.

Sebastian yang kini tengah duduk ditepian ranjang mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa demam sang adik dan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Ciel, Sebastian dapat menduga bahwa suhu tubuh sang adik pasti lebih dari 400 C.

Dan hal pertama yang ingin Sebastian lakukan adalah membebaskan sang adik dari pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup terkena keringat dinginnya.

Sang raven melesat ke sudut ruangan mencari banda-benda yang dibutuhkannya. Mengambil handuk bersih dan piama untuk dikenakannya pada Ciel yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

Setelah melepas sepatu snikers warna putih milik Ciel, kini Sebastian kembali duduk di tepian ranjang Ciel, mempersiap diri untuk mulai proses penukaran baju pada pemuda surai kelabu dihadapannya itu. Dan tanpa sang raven sadari, detak jantungnya sudah mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.


End file.
